


Eternally

by bugeyedburette



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, jthm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugeyedburette/pseuds/bugeyedburette
Summary: Time flies by when you spend it with the person that you love.





	Eternally

**Title:** Eternally

 **Pairing:** Squee|Gaz

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** All respects should be paid to Jhonen Vasquez. Jhonen, Jhonen, Jhonen, Jhonen, Jhonen, and Jhonen [and the little Gaz] belong to me.

 **Summary:** Time flies by when you spend it with the person that you love.

 **Notes:** Done for a contest on the Invader Zim Amino.

* * *

 

**Eternally**

| _bugeyedburette_ |

* * *

 

I was the cause of my mother’s amnesia

I am sure she took her pills in order to forget.

To forget me.

The cruel words my father constantly said to me were carved deep into my skin.

I was his regret.

His coarse fabric was my only sanctuary when my father’s voice rose.

Oh how you hated him, but Shmee didn’t seem to mind you so much.

I never slept.

I was too afraid to sleep.

I was too afraid to be awake.

Nightmares haunted me both night and day.

Having a homicidal maniac for a neighbor and the Antichrist as one of my peers it would be expected that there would be few things that I didn’t believe in.

I had never been one to believe in love at first sight.

I was a small thing, small enough to lock myself in my locker.

Oh how I thanked the lord for once that I was able to fit.

Being the target of your wrath was a terrifying experience.

The thuds that banged against the metal sent one message:

I will murder you!

My grip on the gaming device tightened as the wooden bat managed to split apart the aged and worn locker.

A fierce growl escaped from your mouth when you finally ripped off the door from its hinges.

Out of all of the terrors that haunted my nightmares from a young age you had to be the most frightening creature I had come across.

The devil himself could not compare to the intensity of your gaze.

A far less foolish child would have run.

However, I couldn’t help but be captivated by the the intense amber fire that kindled in your eyes.

Time passed by quickly when I was by your side.

To be honest, I wasn’t sure why you kept me around.

I was insecure and fearful.

You were strong, fearless, and beautiful.

And yet...

You were the weirdest person I had ever met.

I realized that I wouldn’t mind spending forever with such a peculiar person.

However, forever is just an impossible desire, isn’t it?

I could not imagine myself being apart from your side.

Unfortunately, time’s arrow only moves forward.

I know that this must sound sentimental.

I know how much you despise love letters.

I’m sorry.

I know this and I wish I could express my love in other ways like I used to…

But I can’t.

This is the first time in a year since I’ve held a pen in my hand.

It seems that I can’t put it down now.

You are no longer the little girl that reminded me of a lilac bud, ready to blossom.

As you grew your petals bloomed.

You were a winter lilac, resilient to the bitter cold.

Over time your violet petals wilted and kissed the snow.

Then the day of your passing came.

It was difficult.

What I would give to see you again.

In the year since you left I had to teach myself how to move on.

I make sure to visit your grave everyday.

Jhonen, Jhonen, Jhonen, Jhonen , Jhonen and Jhonen accompany me to visit you as often as they can.

You have a granddaughter now.

Jhonen insisted that she be named her after you.

She has your fiery temper.

It’s a fitting name.

The lilac tree outside our window still weeps under the cloudy fall sky.

It still remembers you.

I still remember you.

Thank you so much for all of the time that we shared together.

I don’t know when I shall be joining you.

I just hope that you wait for me until the day we meet again and be the best of friends.

 

Eternally,

                   a glass wordsmith, longing patiently for the bloom of a winter lilac


End file.
